


My Anchor

by dropped_my_prussiant



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Book XIII was appropriately named, Character Death, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), My Fan Apprentice, Only mentions of the other characters, Other, Red Plague (The Arcana), The Lazaret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropped_my_prussiant/pseuds/dropped_my_prussiant
Summary: Caitlin felt the heat from a nearby furnace blister at their skin. Their body was splayed across the gritty, ashen ground like a broken doll, their body too weak with the effects of plague.'It won't be long now.''These flames are my only future.''The fate of everyone who comes to the Lazaret.'"I'm... sorry."





	My Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little something after playing book XIII.
> 
> I'm glad that we were right about this theory! But I'm still not over the recent chapter. ( ╥﹏╥) Poor Asra and poor MC.

Caitlin felt the heat from a nearby furnace blister at their skin.

Their body was splayed across the gritty, ashen ground like a broken doll, their body too weak with the effects of plague.

Despite loosing most of the ability to sense, the strong scent of fire, smoke and burning forced its way up Caitlin’s nose and in through their gaping mouth, triggering a series of defeated thoughts.

_‘It won’t be long now.’_  
_‘These flames are my only future.’_  
_‘The fate of everyone who comes to the Lazaret.’_

The mental image of three young tyrant boys plague their memory.

_’… I deserve this.’_

If they were capable of producing tears, Caitlin’s eyes would be overflowing with them.

Upon the brink of death their mind hazily replayed the recent memories that they held.

\--------------

_Memories of working with Julian to find the cure._

__

__

_Hunched over a hundred magic tomes, scribbling away on multiple pieces of scrappy yellow parchment._

_Being too caught up in their research, they failed to recognize the symptoms of plague spreading throughout their system._

\--------------

Caitlin’s eyes drifted closed under the weight of exhaustion. As their body was manhandled up onto a platform the heat grew stronger.

Their last memory was of the fight with Asra.

\--------------

_“I’m staying to help Ilya with the cure Asra! There's some things you can't run away from!”_

__

__

_“I won’t allow it!” The magician growled. “Please Caitlin, we need to leave Vesuvia. We need to escape. Together.” His expression softened and desperation laced his voice as he looked at them expectedly._

_They felt a sharp pang of hurt stab at their chest. How could he leave his friends to die?_

_**“THEN LEAVE WITHOUT ME!”** _

\--------------

They were Caitlin’s last spoken words to the person they loved.

“A… Asra…”

Caitlin’s final words to their long gone Asra fell on deaf ears as their body shared the same fate of thousands of others. Their cracked lips struggled to form the words.

# “I'm... sorry.”


End file.
